facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Armed Forces (RAM)
The armed forces of the Royalist Kingdom, known as His/Her Majesty's Armed Forces or sometimes the Royal Armed Forces, and sometimes legally the Armed Forces of the Crown, encompasses the Royalist Kingdom Navy, the Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF), and the Royalist Kingdom Air Force (RKAF). The Royal Armed Forces (RAM) the military organisation responsible for the defence of the Royalist Kingdom and her Crown Colonies, It possesses an array of ships, has a large fleet of warships, including capital ships like space frigates, assault carriers and single-ship craft. Ballistic missile submarines, aircraft carriers, amphibious assault ships, guided missile destroyers and nuclear powered submarines, including supercarriers are operated for maritime operations, furthermore, the Royal Armed Forces RAM are considered like one of the most technologically advanced and best trained armed forces over the recent decades. The Commander-in-Chief of the Royal Armed Forces is the RK monarch, HM Queen Sophia, to whom members of the forces swear allegiance. Under Royalist Kingdom constitutional law, the armed forces are subordinate to the crown but can only be maintained in peace time by parliament's continuing consent. As a result, parliament still approves the continued existence of the standing armed forces on an annual basis. Consistent with longstanding constitutional convention, however, the Prime Minister holds de facto authority over the armed forces. The government appoints the''' Chief of the Defence Force''' from one of the armed services. The three forces are managed by the Ministry of Defence and controlled by the''' Royal War Office', chaired by the Secretary of State for Defense. On the other hand, the' Royalist Kingdom Special Forces such as the Royal Special Service (RSS) provide troops trained for quick, mobile, military responses in counter-terrorism, land, maritime and amphibious operations, often where secrecy or covert tactics are required. The Royalist Kingdom has major military industries such as '''Polaris Systems and Albatross Systems that have produced the Sea VF-7s, the Phobos-class heavy frigate, the Sea Aldaris missile and the Royal Rhino tank amongst others. The Royalist Kingdom is a major arms seller as most of its arsenal's designs are available for the export market with the notable exception of nuclear-powered devices. Some of the RK designed equipments are specifically designed for exports, some RK's equipments have been largely modified to fit allied countries' requirements. The Royal Armed Forces are charged with protecting the Royalist Kingdom and its overseas territories, promoting RK's wider security interests, and supporting international peacekeeping efforts. Command Structure As head of state, Queen Sophia is nominally the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces. Longstanding constitutional convention, however, has vested de facto executive authority in the office of Prime Minister and the Cabinet. The Queen remains the "ultimate authority" of the military and retains the power to prevent its unconstitutional use. The Royal War Office of the Ministery of Defense is the Government department and highest level of military headquarters charged with formulating and executing defence policy for the Armed Forces; it employed 500,000,000 civilians in 2010. The department is controlled by the Secretary of State for Defense and contains three deputy appointments: Minister of the Armed Forces, Minister for Defence Procurement, and Minister for Veterans' Affairs. The Chief of the Defense Staff is the professional head of the Armed Forces and is an appointment that can be held by an Admiral, Air Chief Marshal or Field Marshal. Organization 'Royal Armed Forces' 'Royal Central Command'. (RCCOM) *'Royal Security Comitee'. *'Royal Security Council' RKGF *'RKGF Royal Security Council.' *'Administrative' *'Personnel Command' (PERSCOM) *'Navigation Command' (NAVCOM) *'Colonial Military Administration' *'Unified Ground Command' (UNICOM) *'RKGF Astrophysics' *'RKGF Medical Corps' (MEDCORPS) *'RKGF Royal Engineering Corps' (ENGCORP) *'RKGF Logistical Corps' *'RKGF Test and Evaluation Corps' *'RKGF Ordnance Committee' *'Royal Office of Military Intelligence' (OMI) *'Royal Office of Investigations' (OI) RKAF *''''''RKAF Royal Security Council. *'Administrative' *'Personnel Command' (PERSCOM) *'Navigation Command' (NAVCOM) *'Colonial Military Administration' *'RKAF Astrophysics' *'RKAF Medical Corps' (MEDCORPS) *'RKAF Engineering Corps' (ENGCORP) *'RKAF Logistical Corps' *'RKAF Test and Evaluation Corps' *'RKAF Ordnance Committee' *'RKAF Royal Office of Military Intelligence' (OMI) *'RKAF Royal Office of Investigations' (OI) *'Ground Special Warfare (GSW)' *'Royal Special Service (RSS)' *'101st Royal Parachute Brigade' *'RKGF Gurhka Corps' RKN *'Operational Test and Evaluation Force (OPTEVFOR)' *'Special Warfare Command' *'Special Naval Service' *'Naval Forces Central Command' *'Naval Forces Muhr' *'Naval Forces Aels' *'Naval Forces Earth' *'Naval Network Warfare Command' *'Naval Meteorology and Oceanography Command' *'Navy Warfare Development Command (NWDC)' *'Navy Expeditionary Combat Command' *'Naval Submarine Forces (COMNAVSUBFOR) ' *'Naval Air Forces (COMNAVAIRFOR' *'Navy Reserve' *'Corps of Her Majesty's Royalist Marines' Regional Commands *'Northern Royal Command' *'Central Royal' Command *'Southern Royal Command' *'Home Front Royal Command' Colonial commands *'New Hertfordshire Command (Muhr)' *'Royal Tenessi Command (Aels)' *'Royal Longinus Command (Europe)' 'Branches' Royalist Kingdom Ground Force The Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF), commonly known as Her Majesty's Ground Force is the land armed forces of the Royalist Kingdom. The RKGF is administered by the Royal War Office from Longinus. It has been managed by the Ministry of Defense since 1883. Their Commander-in-Chief is the RK monarch, HM Queen Sophia and they are managed by the Defence Council of the Ministry of Defence. The Prime Minister holds de facto''authority over the ground force. The primary mission of the Army is to: ''"Provide necessary forces and capabilities in support of the National Security and Defense Strategies, preserving the peace and security, and providing for the defense, of the Royalist Kingdom, the Commonwealths and possessions, and any areas occupied by the Royalist Kingdom, supporting the national policies, implementing the national objectives, overcoming any nations responsible for aggressive acts that imperil the peace and security of the Royalist Kingdom." The Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF) are charged with protecting the Royalist Kingdom and her Crown Colonies, promoting RK's wider security interests, and supporting international peacekeeping efforts. They are active and regular participants on peacekeeping missions and other coalition operations. The professional head of the RK Army is the Chief of the General Staff, currently Sir Henry West. Royalist Kingdom Navy The Royalist Kingdom Navy is naval branch of the Royal Armed Forces (RAM) and is responsible mostly for naval operations in space, though they sometimes operate in the oceans with their terrestrial arm. Its roles include ship-to-ship combat; orbital bombardment; the deployment of atmospheric and space fighters, and the delivery of the Corps of Her Majesty's Royalist Marines, including SNSs, into combat. The Royalist Kingdom Navy has a large fleet of warships, including capital ships like space frigates, assault carriers and single-ship craft. The Royalist Kingdom Navy (RKN) is active since 1859 and it is part of the Ministry of Defense of the Royalist Kingdom government with a size of more than 1,000,000,000 active personnel. The primary mission of the navy is to: "Protect the crown's interests at home and abroad, executing the foreign and defence policies of Her Majesty's Government through the exercise of military effect, diplomatic activities and other activities in support of these objectives. The RKN is also a key element of the RK contribution to the faction.These objectives are delivered via a number of core capabilities." '' The current role of the '''Royalist Kingdom Navy (RKN)' is to protect the Royalist Kingdom interests at home and abroad, executing the foreign and defence policies of Her Majesty's Government through the exercise of military effect, diplomatic activities and other activities in support of these objectives. Its role for the 21st century has returned to focus on global expeditionary operations. Corps of Her Majesty's Royalist Marines The Corps of Her Majesty's Royalist Marines, commonly just referred to as the Royalist Marines (RM), are the marine corps and amphibious infantry of the Royalist Kingdom, along with the Royalist Kingdom form the Naval Service. They are also the Royalist Kingdom's specialists in amphibious warfare, including the operation of landing craft; mountain warfare; and Arctic warfare. An important element of the country's Rapid Reaction Force. '''The '''Royalist Marines fulfills a vital role in national security as an amphibious, expeditionary, air-ground combined arms task force, capable of forcible entry from the air, land and sea. "To provide the operational commander of Marines forces organized, equipped and trained, with the aim of contributing to the projection of naval power, to defend the coast and internal security and institutional." In other words, it consists mainly of amphibious assault force, coastal defense force, special forces, support organs and garrisons. Royalist Kingdom Air Force The Royalist Kingdom Air Force (RKAF) is the''' Royalist Kingdom's air force'. Formed on 23 April 1928, the RKAF has taken a significant role in RK military history ever since, playing a large part in the Gurka War and in more recent conflicts. The RKAF's mission is to support the objectives of the' Royalist Kingdom Ministry of Defence', which are to provide the capabilities needed: to ensure the security and defence of the Royalist Kingdom and overseas territories, including against terrorism; to support the Government’s foreign policy objectives particularly in promoting international peace and security. Authority is delegated from the Air Force Board to the RKAF's commands. While there were once individual commands responsible for bombers, fighters, training, etc, only one command now exists: '''Royal Air Command' (Headquarters at Ark Royal): responsible for the operation of all of the RKAF.